dream
by Phantom writyr
Summary: maddie waited in her sons room she was going to find out what was going on with her son what happen next was something she though would never happen  updated!


Ok so this is a little one shot mother/son bonding Danny facing his fears pre PP.

Disclaimer: if i owned it do you think it would have ended with PP?

Maddie sat in her sons room she knew he had been sneaking out and missing curfew for a reason and she was going to find out. She had waited about an hour before the one thing she thought would never happen did the infamous ghost boy Danny phantom flew thru her sons window and laid down on the bed as if it was if it was the most nature thing. His soft snoring came in seconds he was bruised and battered green ecto-plasm ran from his wounds staining the sheets.

How dare he come in to her son's bedroom! Yet he was sleeping? And breathing? She couldn't move or breathe she was just to shocked was he alive? Thats when she heard soft murmuring coming from phantom he was dreaming?

Danny had just fought off Walker Skulker and Argon they had teamed up to stop him. He flew home slowly too tired to change back he fell asleep before he even hit the bed. He awoke in a dream he knew it was a dream yet couldn't wake all he wanted to do was wake. He hadn't had this dream in months this dream had plagued him for weeks after the Dan thing.

He looked around a tomb stone was in front of him it was covered in blood but he could still see the names. "No" he whispered he was phantom as well in the dream so his voice echoed all around laughing at him him he backed up scared.

Val's body lay on the grave a Fenton thermos laid a few feet away broken no he couldn't be out!

He heard laughing he looked up Vlad was there he had the improved ghost gloves on "Come on Danny give it up you don't need those human emotions become a full ghost let the pain melt away"

"No I'll never be that vlad I'll never turn in to that I PROMISED!" Danny shouted his voice on the edge of becoming a wail he heard a snap Vlad's body crumbled to the ground behind him dark Dan floated a smirk on "well where just going to have to change that now aren't we?"

"no!" This time it was a wail Dan just laughed "That's my power I'm the one who can control it!" He started a wail as well but his over powered Danny' collapsed changing in to a human he heard a gasped he looked up and saw his mom but how he wondered that's when it hit him.

He shot up no this was just part of the dream it had to be!

Maddie couldn't believe her eyes and ears phantom was breathing, sleeping, AND dreaming! This went against everything see knew. When he started to whimper her motherly instincts kicking in that's when she relied how much he reminded her of Danny her Danny

"No I'll never be that vlad I'll never turn in to that I PROMISED" he shout echoed around that stopped her thoughts dead in their tracks she had seen him use that power before the other ghost called it the ghostly wail she had never before seen so much power. Wait did he say something about a promise? He looks scared but ghost dont feel!

"No!" he screamed this time she had to cover he ears because it was a ghostly wail luckily jack was away chasing some ghost the box ghost mabe?

He cried out in pain suddenly a white ring appeared around his waist that's when jazz walked in. That's all she had to see before she tried to pull her mom away to late the rings served apart changing his black and white hazmat suit in to blood and ripped t shirt and jeans 'the same clothes Danny wears' his hair went jet black 'the same color as Danny's...' she gasped he opened his eyes ice blue

He shot up "j-j-jazz" his voice shaky "What did she see?"

"...everything..."

Danny gulped but looked at maddie "Surprise?"

Maddie just stared then smiled and laughed throwing her arms around him imagine that her son was phantom the hero "I love you" she whispered in his ear he relaxed in her arms.

"Thanks mom"

Hope you like if you want I'll make a sequel but i want 5 reviews to have a sequel!

p.s- i'm had to take it down to updated i sorry about all the mistakes (i want to say THANK YOU! :) Fighter1357 for the tip!)i wrote this at like 1 in the morning :p so i was going to be messy i had to take it down to fix hate my computer and the software i use thats why (most of them to) there so many mistakes and i'll work on a sequel thanks again!

p.s.s- the next one MIGHT not be about jack finding out more about why maddie hugged him how she's taking it and stuff and MABE jack finding out dont know yet!


End file.
